Terminar Deshecho
by Mabelita 06
Summary: Lo cierto era que esta noche, además de que celebrarían a su manera el cumpleaños número 30 de la castaña, también significaba el adiós de lo que ellos compartían. Él seguiría siendo un Malfoy...y ella, pasaría a ser una Weasley.


Tal vez no me reconozcan, pero mi antiguo nick era icegirl06 y he vuelto!!!!

A veces nosotros podemos sentir que no tenemos fuerzas para continuar en nuestra lucha diaria. Incluso podemos sentirnos deshechos por las constantes pruebas que nos pone la vida para probar nuestra fortaleza. Tal vez sea el por qué escribí este oneshot.

Lo único que puedo decir es que los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a cierta rubia llamada J.K. Rowling, y que esto es sin fines lucrativos.

Escribí la historia con esta canción: Duran Duran – Come Undone

Les recomiendo que la escuchen a lo largo del fic, fue mi musa y sin duda les hará sentir lo que escribí.

Y… aun sigo pensando en hacerle una segunda parte, pero no estoy muy segura. Ustedes me dirán.

Espero que les guste.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Estaba impaciente, muy ansioso. Quería verla, y esperaba que le hubiese llegado la carta encantada (tomando en cuenta de como era inteligente, sabría que debía utilizar Aparecium para revelar lo que contenía aquel pedazo de papel). Era 19 de septiembre, su día, y no dudaba que en estos momentos se encontrara en la madriguera con los Weasley.

-Maldito Weasley.

Masculló mientras se servía un poco de whisky muggle en su mini bar.

Una de las cosas que le alegraba era tener ese apartamento muggle que compró especialmente como un refugio para ellos dos. Y aunque conocía la excusa barata que la castaña utilizaba para escabullirse de aquellos pelirrojos, el tonto ese que tenía como novio le creía. Mas la hermanita del pobretón no era tan estúpida. Ella había descubierto tantas cosas en la vida de Hermione y aún así se empeñaba a mantenerse en silencio si Hermione se casaba con él. Con el pobretón.

Su sangre hervía de rabia con solo recordar todo el daño que le había ocasionado a Granger. A _su _sangre sucia preferida.

El muy canalla ya entreveía que su novia no lo quería…que ya no lo amaba con esa fogosidad como al principio de su relación. Y una noche mientras regresaba del trabajo, Hermione estaba a punto de terminar la relación y el abusó de ella. La violó sin miramientos. Sin importar su llanto, gritos o el dolor que todo lo que él hacía le producía.

Y fue ahí donde por primera vez, dejó de lado su papel de enemigo declarado y la relación de ellos pasó a otro nivel. Más o menos todo había ocurrido hace unos 5 años.

Ya no importaban los prejuicios de la sangre, ni la opinión personal que sus padres pudieran tener (se conformaba con saber que su madre lo apoyaría). Nada de esto podría dañarlo, El Señor Tenebroso había sido vencido hace 10 años por San Potter. Y aunque estaba agradecido con Potter (aunque no lo admitiera), no le debía absolutamente nada a la comadreja y era por eso que ambos ni se soportaban.

Por lo mismo, le valía unos cuantos galeones de Gringotts lo que pensaran de él y Granger.

Y pese a tratar de convencerla para que se alejara de la comadreja, ella no lo hacía. Sus temores los desconocía pero tenía una vaga idea del por qué. Podría ser que tenía miedo al qué dirán los demás (sobretodo sus amigos, lo tomarían como una traición), como también los problemas que acarrearían con sus respectivas familias… aun no estaba seguro, pero eran las teorías que más cerca estaban de la realidad.

Lo cierto era que esta noche, además de que celebrarían a su manera el cumpleaños número 30 de la castaña, también significaba el adiós de lo que ellos compartían.

Para la mañana siguiente, él seguiría siendo un Malfoy…y ella, pasaría a ser una Weasley.

Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por el toque delicado de la puerta.

Sonrió para sus adentros mientras abría la puerta y le dejaba pasar. No pudo evitar inspeccionarla con sus orbes grises. Llevaba un vestido sencillo en azul marino que le llegaba exactamente a las rodillas, calzaba unos zapatos negros que iban acordes con su cartera negra. No llevaba mucho maquillaje, solo un poco de delineador de ojos y brillo labial.

Se recordó cómo cerrar una puerta y volvió a la realidad, donde ella también lo escrutaba. Él llevaba una camisa blanca con sus mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, unos pantalones negros de tela y unos zapatos negros.

-Pensé que no vendrías. –comentó en voz alta el rubio mientras quedaba a escasos pasos de ella.

-No fue tan fácil zafarme. –se defendió la castaña mientras dejaba su cartera en el sillón más cercano.

-Feliz Cumpleaños. –susurró sensualmente, provocando ciertos estremecimientos en la espalda de la castaña. La abrazó con cierta posesión mientras ella terminaba de corresponder a su gesto. –Sabes que no podrás salir de mi apartamento en toda la noche, ¿verdad?

-¿Quién dijo que quería huir? –contestó retóricamente a la broma que casi en todos sus encuentros repetían. Con la única diferencia de que tal vez fuese la última vez que palparía el cielo.

Se miraron directamente a los ojos, sin parpadear por un segundo. Hermione podía sentir como su corazón dejaba su alocada carrera y empezaba a doler. Sabía que a él debía pasarle igual, con la única diferencia de que era él quien más sufriría. Y era muy difícil hacerse esa idea, pero la realidad era así y no podía cambiar.

No como en los cuentos de _Y vivieron felices para siempre_.

Sintió una mano fría en su pómulo izquierdo. Quiso llorar en ese momento. Su tacto la torturaba y su razón se nublaba a cada segundo.

_-"Al diablo con el mañana." _-pensó ella mientras cerraba sus ojos y unía sus labios con los labios masculinos que la recibían muy gustoso.

Ambos deseaban con tanto frenesí lo que a continuación ocurriría. Y también deseaban alargarlo por más tiempo, para que nunca se acabara.

Las manos masculinas de Draco recorrieron sus perfectas curvas sobre las prendas de vestir. Su lengua pidió permiso a la boca femenina, quien le otorgó automáticamente la entrada, recibiéndole con una danza, entrelazándose entre sí.

Ambos sabían que su relación estaba mal. Pero no les importaba si les condenaban por el delito. Jamás se arrepentirían.

Draco sintió que su rostro se humedecía. Abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue el rostro empañado en lágrimas de su compañera. Sabía que eso pasaría, así que la besó con mucha más fuerza, esperando la respuesta salvaje que siempre solía darle la castaña.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo como cascadas, Draco la condujo hacia su dormitorio, a sabiendas de que esta vez debía ser especial e inolvidable.

La sentó al borde de la cama. Tomó el rostro sonrosado entre sus manos y habló con un tono inusual en él.

-"No quiero recordar esta noche viéndote así. Me gustaría guardar en mi memoria los momentos más felices que hemos tenido." –la chica lo miró directo a sus ojos. Su mirada era muy triste y denotaba la poca gracia que le hacían esas palabras. Él simplemente continuó. –"Nunca lo olvides, me perteneces."

-"Al igual que tu, eres mío y de nadie más." –aclaró ella mientras dibujaba un intento de sonrisa. Él simplemente asintió y recorrió con sus dedos el contorno de su rostro.

Repartió besos cálidos por toda la anatomía femenina, sus manos se deslizaban con maestría y recorrían pedazos de piel no expuestos por su vestido, cada centímetro era palpado para poder ser recordado con claridad en un futuro cercano. Ella por su parte, se dedicaba a desabrochar la camisa blanca, deleitándose con aquel pecho de marfil tan perfecto que era expuesto solo para ella.

Un nudo en su garganta se instaló al instante. No volvería a sentir todas esas deliciosas sensaciones que con solo él experimentaba. Tal vez y hasta otra mujer trazaría figuras imaginarias en su cuerpo imponente. La sola idea la detuvo de su tarea.

Él se dio cuenta al instante a dónde habían parado sus pensamientos. La besó una vez más, de forma salvaje, mientras se llevaba el vestido azul por delante y la acomodaba en la cama.

Una oleada de placer la invadió, nublando por completo su mente. Lo siguiente fue escalofríos, sus vellos se erizaron y ella arqueó su espalda. Buscó el rostro cincelado de Draco y lo besó con necesidad, pasión y amor. Este correspondió mientras se acomodaba sobre ella y terminaba de desprenderse de sus vestimentas. Ella lo ayudó temblorosa mientras besaba cada músculo que se tensaba ante su aliento.

Sudorosos, continuaron con sus mimos y caricias, preparando el juego que estaba recién por comenzar. Hermione se derretía con cada roce, cada respiración en contra de su piel y cada mirada que le proporcionaba el rubio. Lo miró con devoción mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban al saber que nunca más podría estar así con él.

Él buscó la mirada castaña, y al verla a punto de estallar en un llanto silencioso, supo que ya estaba lista para recibirlo. Se adentró en el cuerpo de ella, compaginando perfectamente el uno con el otro, como si fueran las piezas de un mismo rompecabezas. Empezó con la tradicional danza de vaivén que ellos ya habían perfeccionado. Sus cuerpos sudorosos y los jadeos femeninos le llegaban a su oído, estimulándolo a aumentar la velocidad de la fuerza.

Hermione no pudo contener las lágrimas. Una a una fue descendiendo con pereza, muriendo en las sábanas blancas de la cama. Buscó nuevamente los labios masculinos y los besó rudamente. Él comprendió el mensaje, aumentó más la velocidad y la tomó por las caderas para mayor disfrute. La castaña mordió con fuerza el labio inferior de Draco, mientras este aumentaba más y más la velocidad. Sabía que pronto llegaría el clímax, así que se concentró en el calor que la sofocaba y la dicha de sentir entre sus dedos las nubes que recién alcanzaba.

Draco salió de ella. Se acomodó a un lado de ella y enroscó un brazo por la cintura de su amante. Ella se acomodó en su pecho, disfrutando del silencio que solían compartir después del coito.

Hermione cerró sus ojos de golpe al recordar el por qué lloró cuando supo qué día era. Jamás quiso que se hiciera 19 de septiembre. Jamás quiso mentir a sus amigos o a su propia familia. Pero ya nada de eso importaba, al final, la que terminaría destruida por un matrimonio infeliz sería ella, no Ginny.

Nuevas lágrimas afloraron de sus castañas orbes, su dolor no se comparaba en lo absoluto a lo que le pasaba a cierto rubio. Draco tragó fuerte, sus orbes grisáceas empezaban a cargarse de aguas salinas que rogaban por salir. Mas él no lo permitiría, aunque amara a esa mujer como nunca antes lo había hecho, no lo haría… no lo permitiría, no quería. No era justo que ella se fuera y le dejara su corazón en añicos, ni mucho menos que hubiese aceptado el compromiso con el pobretón Weasley.

Ladeó una sonrisa de sarcasmo. Si se ponía a reflexionar, no se arrepentía de absolutamente nada, y si tuviera que elegir entre borrar todo lo vivido o volverlo a vivir, elegiría volverlo a vivir. Aunque eso le costase el desangramiento imaginario de su corazón recién descubierto.

Acarició la espalda con parsimonia, mirando a la nada y la vez todos sus recuerdos. Hermione alzó su cabeza para encararlo. Sus miradas se encontraron y el desamparo que sentían al decir adiós era algo muy notorio. Tal vez no con palabras, pero si con miradas, podían profesar sus sentimientos de su fuero interno.

Ella quedó hipnotizada con el reflejo que la luna le otorgaba a Draco, dándole un aspecto de ser divino, algo etéreo y muy difícil de alcanzar. Nuevamente sintió el nudo en su garganta que se empeñaba en no bajar.

-"Tal vez sea la última vez en que nos veamos de esta manera." –empezó él con un susurro. –"Y sé que será la última vez que estaremos así."

Ella quedó muda por el significado que tenía cada palabra. Se acomodó mejor para poder verle a los ojos.

-"Soy una persona de pocas palabras, pero tu has logrado lo que otras no han podido hacer." –su mirada grisácea se tornó más seria conforme continuaba. –"Sé que nos conocimos a fondo desde tu incidente con Weasley…"

-"Sabes que no me ha vuelto a tocar. De hecho, me mudé hace mucho del apartamento." –refutó ella mientras se ponía a la defensiva.

-"Lo sé. Pero el hecho es que lo de Gryffindor se te fue de vacaciones. Y no deseo empezar una disputa contigo sobre nuestra relación, solo te estoy dando mis condiciones de esto."

El aire le empezó a faltar a medida que esperaba que Draco soltara de una buena vez lo que quería.

-"Mañana serás la Señora Weasley." –su rostro se contrajo de amargura, pero continuó. –"Si tú mañana terminas de dar por sentado el sí, te lo juro Hermione Jean Granger, que voy a rehacer mi vida. Y si es posible, volveré a comprometerme con Astoria."

La castaña palideció, pero guardó silencio.

-"Supongo que no tendré por qué reclamarte, ¿verdad?" –preguntó ella mientras se levantaba lánguidamente de la cama y buscaba con calma su ropa. Vio al rubio asentir con su cabeza. –"¿Pero sabes? Aun me quedan unas horas para pensar si de verdad acepto o no." –encontró su ropa interior y empezó a ponérsela.

-"No me arrepiento de nada de esto." –terminó por decir Draco.

-"Y yo tampoco." –terminó de arreglarse el vestido azul. –"Pero quiero que sepas que jamás de mis jamases olvidare todo lo que has hecho por mi, Draco Malfoy, independiente de nuestro pasado en el colegio. Has sanado ciertas heridas difíciles de cicatrizar y me has consolado cada vez que he estado con mi alma deshecha."

El rubio se paró como un resorte y con una mano acarició sus pómulos. Descendió hasta rozar sus labios entreabiertos con el dedo índice. Se acercó lo suficientemente como para no hablar tan alto.

-"Solo diré esto una maldita vez, así que más te vale escucharme." –ella movió su cabeza en forma de asentimiento. –"Te amo, y siempre lo he hecho. Solo te molestaba en Hogwarts para ver como enrabiabas y ver lo adorable que podías ser. Espero que decidas lo correcto, pero si lo elijes a él, ten por seguro que deberás olvidar todo lo que vivimos."

Los ojos castaños volvieron a nublarse por sus lágrimas. Él las retiró con la delicadeza que solo tenía con ella.

-"Te amo, nunca lo olvides." –susurró ella con voz entrecortada.

-"Lo sé." –fue lo último que dijo antes de besarla por última vez. Guardo en su memoria cada rincón, cada sensación y el sabor de esa boca.

-"Debo irme." –se separó de él con sus labios en tono carmesí. Dio una mirada por última vez a esa recámara, a ese cuerpo de dios griego perfectamente esculpido. Tomó una buena dosis de valor y cerró la puerta del apartamento.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


End file.
